Talk:Series Timeline
I don't know where I put this, so I'll ask it here. Are we suppose to watch the series in order on the dvd's, or how they appear on the speculated dates and how you have them listed? RMandel here. No, watch it however you want. This was just for all those people who wondered how the series might fit with real events. One of the few genuine complaints about HH is that its episodes tend to skip around with regards to real-life events and dates. This timeline now gives you the option of watching the show's episodes in a pseudo-chronological order. You can now watch HH "as the war develops," as it were. You can see the early days of HH, how the operations of the Unsung Heroes grow and expands, how first Shultz and then Klink get roped in (unwillingly), the proper context for Hochstetter's arrival (and eventual departure), and so on. You can see how major events in the war affect the operations of HH, and how HH's operations affect the war itself - and so on. There are people who like to watch their TV shows "from start to finish, with all episodes in proper order." There are others who prefer production or broadcast order. There are those who like to skip around, etc., or only watch their favorites. Everyone has their favorite way of watching HH. This is just one option among many. Two additions for Timeline comments If you're still around after all this time, I noticed a couple things you could add. "Nights in Shining Armor," I am pretty sure is the bulletproof vests one? There's another historical note from dialogue that confirms your placement. Kinch says a report from the radio says the Browns are in 1st place. A historically moribund franchise (till they became the Baltimore Orioles), the St. Louis Browns *did* win a pennant in 1944 because of the drafting of so many stars leveling the playing field. The stats could be from weeks earlier, but the Browns were so bad it wasn't normal for them to be in 1st even on May 1! At the end of Fat Hermann, Go Home Klink orders Schultz to solitary for a month. Schultz isn't absent from the next episodes, but still, you give a reasonable length of time to put the episode in that it makes sense, as Hogan's sweet-talking of Klink could result in his putting Schultz back on duty at the end of the month. 13:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) There needs to be a gap between Go Light on the Heavy Water and the next episode. Deuterium is twice as heavy as protium, so some of the proteins in Klink and Schulz's bodies would not have formed properly. They (Klink and Schulz) would have been experiencing ill effects until the botched proteins were flushed out. - Tawaki (talk) 17:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Two things: 1) The Late Insector General needs to go after Hold That Tiger as the events of Hold that Tiger are directly referenced in the Late Inspector General 2) The Williams referenced in Diamonds in the Rough is likely to be a different one from "One in Every Crowd" given the events of one in every crowd 10:30, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Bob S04E10 episode "No Names Please" is missing from the list. Horns Teh Klown (talk) 10:58, August 27, 2019 (UTC)